


Chronological Romances

by ImaginativeErised



Series: Legends of Tomorrow: Romances in Time [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Action/Romance, Bets, F/M, Fluff, Happy times, Humor, Memories, Slow Burn-ish, Teamwork, au-ish, relationship, time travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginativeErised/pseuds/ImaginativeErised
Summary: Different One-shots for the Legends. Mainly Captain Canary and AmayaxRory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: New Story! This story is branched off another fic I've done called Memories In Time that was mainly Captain Canary. But I kinda wanted to do a new fic based on the recent season (and more recent seasons in the future) with new ships and ideas with the new characters and no story line. I won't be abandoning my last fic, just taking a break from it till I get new material + ideas for new chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoy this spin off-ish of the last story! :)
> 
> Dis: I don't own LoT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the team of Legends defeat the Legion of Doom, get Leonard back and repair the timeline back to normal, they decide to celebrate with drinks and games. Wine and champagne bottles becoming empty, beer bottles laying everywhere on the floor, poker games being held, and even small talk and jokes fill the Timeship. Furthermore, poker isn't the only one that's including bets on the ship. A couple on this ship has a particular intrest in betting on two other memebrs of the Legends to get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis: I don't own LoT.

"Champagne comin' up!" Nate said as he takes the empty bottle of wine back to the kitchen to replace it with a bottle of champagne. The team seemed pretty happy and energetic in a while. While waiting for Nate, Rip and Stein were waiting dealing pieces of candy and chips for their poker game. Exchanging small talk, drinks and jokes in the process. It surprised the two men that Stein had a side of gambling of him that the team's never seen. Jax and Ray were simply hanging out and telling funny jokes, with Jax asking for more alcohol in the process. Sara was sitting in Leonard's lap, while the couple exchanged small talk, and sips of beers. "Welcome back Crook." She said sweetly as she smirked at Leonard. "Didn't think I was coming back after what I did. But finding out you became captain of the ship, I figured I still had a shot." Len said coolly as he took a sip from his beer. Sara smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met and she felt the little taste of beer he had a minute ago. He kissed her back lovingly. As they departed, she gently took the beer bottle from his hand. "Well, I guess as captain, I made the right choice didn't I?" She asked as she took a sip from his beer and returned it back to him. "It's like your a thread Assassin. Pulling me wherever you go." He said sarcastically but smiled lovingly at her. She returned the warm smile and kissed him passionately again. As they departed, a glimpse of Mick and Amaya was in Leonard's field of vision as Nate came back with glasses and a bottle of the finest champagne they had.  
  
"Question." Len asked. "Anything." Sara replied. "Did I miss anything with Mick and his lady?" He asked looking at them from across the room. Sara looked back and saw the two chatting. Amaya smiling and laughing at Mick's jokes. Mick handing her a beer. Sara looked back at Leonard, who was focused on his Pyro buddy. "You mean Amaya?" She asked smiling. "Yeah. What's the deal with them?" He asked with another sip from his beer. "To be completely honest, I don't know. But I know that something, is forming between them. Sometime." She replied. The couple kept watching them with amazement and curiosity. Amaya seemed so bright and carefree when she is always around Mick. And surprisingly, Mick had a smile plastered on his face. It wasn't a big one, but a genuine small one. He seemed so enlightened around Amaya, and opened up to her over the course of her time on the ship. "I bet their getting together." Leonard said quickly sipping more of his beer as his attention slipped back to Sara in his arms. "Damn it." She muttered as Leonard gave her the rest of the beer to finish. "Fine. I bet 50 their going to get together in the next two months." She bet. "100 for two weeks. 150 dollars maximum they get together in a month." Len stated. "Deal." Sara said as she held out her hand. Len shook her hand and the couple quickly gave each other a peck on the lips.  
  
Nate handed everyone a glass filled with bubbly champagne as Ray stood with the bottle and a glass in hand. "Okay everyone! We had a pretty rough and tough start with this mission. With us being scattered through time, then reuniting, then of course having some special help with some new recruits. Nate, Amaya. Furthermore with-" Ray said proudly with his speech, also giving a nod to Nate and Amaya when mentioned, but was quickly interrupted by Mick. "Get to the point Haircut." He growled. Amaya chuckled as she laid her head on Mick's shoulder. He tenses up at first, confused. But slowly calmed and actually accepted the small gesture. "Right sorry. Um, anyway, here's a toast. A toast to us, for Justice. Justice for the timeline, and for our teammates." Ray said as he poured champagne into his glass and raised it in the air. "To Justice." He finished. "To Justice." Everyone said in unison as they also raised their glasses up high and gulped down the bubbly liquid.  
  
"To my Crook." Sara said with her glass raised to Len's glass. "And to my Assassin." He replied with their glasses clicking together as they gulped down the golden liquid. "To killing bad guys." Mick joked to Amaya. "To killing bad guys." Amaya said sweetly as their glasses clicked together and the two drank the champagne. "Although, being a villain suited you." Mick replied, giving her a small compliment. Amaya blushed slightly. "Playing the villain was pretty fun. Maybe we should do it again sometime." Amaya said in complete honesty. Mick smirked as Amaya smiled warmly to him and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking to Nate for more drinks. Mick froze in shock. Confused and surprised that she gave him out of everyone, a kiss. He felt his face turn a slight shade of pink, with the thought of Amaya in his head and the gentle kiss she gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a kudos and/or a comment! <3


End file.
